U N I
by ASnowFern
Summary: "But I know, God made another one of me to love you better than I ever will." Inspired by Ed Sheeran's U.N.I


U.N.I

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and all rights of the song goes to Ed Sheeran. I own nothing.

A/N: As the name suggests, this was inspired by Ed Sheeran's U.N.I. Even though I know the story behind the full lyrics is a completely different one, I just thought that these few lines just reminded me of the Doctor so much and ta-da! This happened. Please be nice and leave a review!(:

* * *

_I found your hairband at my bedroom door  
the only evidence of you being here before_

The Doctor looked up to the ceiling from his bed. After the day he had he should be tired. He is tired. More tired than he has been in ages.

Dalek Caan escaped using an emergency temporal shift. In the whole universe, one Dalek still remains out there; waiting and planning.

"_They always survive while I lose everything." _

He closed his eyes in the remembrance of that moment. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and sat up. Who was he kidding when he thought he could just let himself fall asleep? When all he sees when he closes his eyes are flashes of his people burning and Rose holding on desperately to the lever. As he sat on the edge of his bed, something pink on the floor caught his eye. Trembling slightly, he got up and walked over to pick it up.

It was the pink headband she wore when they faced the Wire. He had almost lost her that day. In their enthusiasm to reassure each other that they were still around, the accessory was carelessly flung aside. She did brought it up once about how she never saw it again.

It has been months since Bad Wolf Bay but it never stopped hurting. When he was caught up in the blinding pain of burning Gallifrey, when all he could feel was the bitterness and rage of killing his own people, Rose was the only one who could make it better. The one to remind him that despite all the ugliness, the universe was still so beautiful. With her gone, he feels like he has been flung back into that darkness. He is drowning and there was no hand to pull him back up anymore.

He collapsed onto the ground, his body racked with silent sobs. Tomorrow, he will plan on how to track down and eliminate that last Dalek.

Tomorrow.

_I don't get waves of missing you anymore  
they are more like tsunami tides in my eyes never getting dry._

* * *

_Now I'm in the position to be another stalker and everything I say seems to always sound awkward_

He stepped out of the TARDIS to see the Powell Estate in all its glory. He paused for a moment to let his time senses assure him that he got the correct day. He closed the doors and locked it before heading to the nearby Primary school.

The Jericho's Under Seven Gymnastics Competition.

He sat at the back of the gym and watched her get ready to perform her routine. She looks nervous and scared as she walked up to the parallel beam and climbed up. Just as she begins, she looks to her mum who was cheering for her enthusiastically. She smiled and a familiar gleam appeared in her eyes. As she performed her routine, the Doctor was reminded of the time when she swung over the Nestene Consciousness in all her pink and yellow glory.

When the bronze was announced, he cheered loudly.

An hour later, he was sitting on an empty bench when a small wild flower was held up at him. He looked up and saw Rose grinning. He gave her a bemused look but before he could get a word out, she said, "You looked sad. Don't be sad."

In spite of himself, he smiled. With that, Rose gave him what looks like the beginning of her tongue-in-teeth smile and ran off.

* * *

_Like our last kiss, it was perfect. _

"Rose." He whispered reverently, cupping her face gently. He could feel it in every fibre of his being. The storm was coming for them, threatening to pull her away from him, threatening to make good of the Beast's prophesized future.

"We will weather it together." Rose said firmly.

"Maybe you should stay with your mum for a whil-"The Doctor began before being interrupted by Rose.

"No."

"Not indefinitely. Just until the storm passes." The Doctor argued.

"I am not running away whenever something is approaching for us. Whatever it is, we will face it together." Rose insisted.

"Rose, I cannot promise that I can keep you safe." The Doctor whispered softly.

"You don't have to." She whispered back and slowly lifted herself up to meet his lips with hers. Their kiss was slow, soft and gentle. When it ended, the Doctor opened his eyes to look into the warm brown orbs.

"Come on then, the Powell estate awaits." He said.

With their hands clasped together, they left the TARDIS, unaware of the ghost shift that will occur in half an hour and change everything.

* * *

As he watched his other self kissed Rose, he felt his hearts clench in agony. With one last painful glance, he turned around and headed back to the TARDIS with Donna.

_But I know God made another one of me_  
_to love you better than I ever will_


End file.
